fanonofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dreaming Miracles
Dreaming Miracles (夢見る奇跡 Yumemiru kiseki) is the first ending song in Dream Big PreCure. Lyrics Tv version Romaji= Tenohira taiyō mukete (go! go! go! go!) Furifuri karada yusureba (Purikyua!) Hikari no shawā wo abite (go! go! go! go!) Kyō mo ichinichi pikapika all right! Kabe ni butsukatte me ga ten ni naru "don dake~e!?" Tte mainasu kara demo OK! (OK!) Gyakuten shiyou! Ikki! YO! YO! (Ikiyōyō) Akubi to senobi de raku ni naru (Let's Go!) Genki no minamoto nayandemo nemukutemo Pawafuru sumairingu♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go! go! go!) Sonde motte sutoresu mo⇒rifuresshu (Purikyua!) Min'na wa hikaru hōseki (go! go! go! go!) Kagayaku inochi sono mono~ oh! yes Yumemiru kiseki☆ banji janpu suru~ Purikyua no mahō☆ happy coming☆Yes! |-|Kanji= 手のひら太陽向けて (go! go! go! go!) フリフリ身体ゆすれば (プリキュア!) 光のシャワーを浴びて (go! go! go! go!) 今日も1日ぴかぴか all right! カベにぶつかって 目が点になる 「どんだけぇ!?」 って マイナスからでもOK! (OK!) 逆転しよう! イッキ! YO! YO! (意気揚々) あくびと せのびで 楽になる (Let's Go!) 元気の源 なやんでも ねむくても パワフルスマイリング♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) そしてガンバランスdeダンス (go! go! go! go!) そんでもって ストレスも⇒ リフレッシュ (プリキュア!) みんなは光る宝石 (go! go! go! go!) 輝く生命そのもの〜 oh! yes 夢みる奇跡☆ 万事ジャンプする〜 プリキュアの魔法☆ happy coming☆Yes! |-|English= If you point your hands to the sun (go! go! go! go!) And swing your body from side to side (Pretty Cure!) You'll bathe in a shower of light (go! go! go! go!) Today is another sparkling day all right! If you bump into a wall your eyes become marks "What the heck?!" They're minuses so it's OK! (OK!) Let's turn around! Triumphant! YO! YO! (Triumphant spirit) Yawn and stretch to become at ease (Let's Go!) Even if you're worried or sleepy the source of happiness is Powerful smiling♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) So dance the ganbalance (go! go! go! go!) From stress⇒relax (Pretty Cure!) Everybody is a shining jewel (go! go! go! go!) The radiance of life itself~ oh! yes Dreaming miracles☆ everything jumps! Pretty Cure's magic☆ happy coming☆Yes! Full Version Romaji= Tenohira taiyō mukete (go! go! go! go!) Furifuri karada yusureba (Purikyua!) Hikari no shawā wo abite (go! go! go! go!) Kyō mo ichinichi pikapika all right! Kabe ni butsukatte me ga ten ni naru "don dake~e!?" Tte mainasu kara demo OK! (OK!) Gyakuten shiyou! Ikki! YO! YO! (Ikiyōyō) Akubi to senobi de raku ni naru (Let's Go!) Genki no minamoto nayandemo nemukutemo Pawafuru sumairingu♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go! go! go!) Sonde motte sutoresu mo⇒rifuresshu (Purikyua!) Min'na wa hikaru hōseki (go! go! go! go!) Kagayaku inochi sono mono~ oh! yes Yumemiru kiseki☆ banji janpu suru~ Purikyua no mahō☆ happy coming☆Yes! Misu mo kasanaru to kata ga ochiru "don dake~e!?" Tte purasu ni nareba OK! (OK!) Ude wo makuri ikki! Massuru (Ikimasu) Waratte namida mo niji ni naru (Let's Go!) Yumeiro mansai tokimeite kirameite Karafuru sumairingu♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go! go! go!) Sonde motte puresshā mo⇒rifuresshu (Purikyua!) Nikkori shiroi ha misete (go! go! go! go!) Egao no rirē shiyou yo~ oh! yes Mirai wa imagine! Ima no tsudzuki~ Purikkyua no mahō☆ lucky coming☆Yes! (1、2、1・2・3・4・5!) Demo ne...hitori janai tte kon'na ni attakai no ne Dareka no tamenara min'na akaruku tsuyoku nareru yo~ (oh! yes) Tenohira taiyō mukete (go! go! go! go!) Furifuri karada yusureba (Purikyua!) Hikari no shawā wo abite (go! go! go! go!) Kyō mo ichinichi pikapika~ (oh! yes) Ashita wa zettai ī hi ni naru~ Soshite ganbaransu de dansu (go! go! go! go!) Sonde motte sutoresu mo⇒rifuresshu (Purikyua ) Min'na wa hikaru hōseki (go! go! go! go!) Kagayaku inochi sono mono~ oh! yes Unmei wa good luck! (Unmei wa good luck!) Banji janpu suru~ Purikkyua no mahō☆ happy coming☆Yes! |-|Kanji= 手のひら太陽向けて (go! go! go! go!) フリフリ身体ゆすれば (プリキュア!) 光のシャワーを浴びて (go! go! go! go!) 今日も1日ぴかぴか all right! カベにぶつかって 目が点になる 「どんだけぇ!?」 って マイナスからでもOK! (OK!) 逆転しよう! イッキ! YO! YO! (意気揚々) あくびと せのびで 楽になる (Let's Go!) 元気の源 なやんでも ねむくても パワフルスマイリング♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) そしてガンバランスdeダンス (go! go! go! go!) そんでもって ストレスも⇒ リフレッシュ (プリキュア!) みんなは光る宝石 (go! go! go! go!) 輝く生命そのもの〜 oh! yes 夢みる奇跡☆ 万事ジャンプする〜 プリキュアの魔法☆ happy coming☆Yes! ミスも重なると 肩が落ちる 「どんだけぇ!?」 って プラスになればOK! (OK!) 腕をまくり イッキ!・マッスル (行きます) 笑って涙も虹になる (Let's Go!) 夢色満載 ときめいて きらめいて カラフルスマイリング♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) そしてガンバランスdeダンス (go! go! go! go!) そんでもって プレッシャーも⇒ リフレッシュ (プリキュア!) にっこり白い歯見せて (go! go! go! go!) 笑顔のリレーしようよ〜 oh! yes 未来はimagine! 現在の続き〜 プリッキュアの魔法☆ luky coming☆Yes! (1、2、1・2・3・4・5!) でもね…1人じゃないって こんなにあったかいのね 誰かのためなら みんな明るく強くなれるよ〜 (oh! yes) 手のひら太陽向けて (go! go! go! go!) フリフリ身体ゆすれば (プリキュア5!) 光のシャワーを浴びて (go! go! go! go!) 今日も1日ぴかぴか〜 (oh! yes) 明日は絶対 いい日になる〜 そしてガンバランスdeダンス (go! go! go! go!) そんでもって ストレスも⇒ リフレッシュ (プリキュア!) みんなは光る宝石 (go! go! go! go!) 輝く生命そのもの〜 oh! yes 運命はgood luck! (運命はgood luck!) 万事ジャンプする〜 プリッキュアの魔法☆ happy coming☆Yes! |-|English= If you point your hands to the sun (go! go! go! go!) And swing your body from side to side (Pretty Cure!) You'll bathe in a shower of light (go! go! go! go!) Today is another sparkling day all right! If you bump into a wall your eyes become marks "What the heck?!" They're minuses so it's OK! (OK!) Let's turn around! Triumphant! YO! YO! (Triumphant spirit) Yawn and stretch to become at ease (Let's Go!) Even if you're worried or sleepy the source of happiness is Powerful smiling♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) So dance the ganbalance (go! go! go! go!) From stress⇒relax (Pretty Cure 5!) Everybody is a shining jewel (go! go! go! go!) The radiance of life itself~ oh! yes Dreaming miracles☆ everything jumps! Pretty Cure's magic☆ happy coming☆Yes! The mistakes pile up and your shoulders fall "What the heck?!" If they become plus' it's OK! (OK!) Rolling up your arms in triumphant!・Muscle (Go for it) Both smiles and tears become a rainbow (Let's Go!) Dream colors fully loaded which heart-throb and sparkling Colorful smiling♪ (1・2・3・4・5!) So dance the ganbalance (go! go! go! go!) From pressure⇒refresh (Pretty Cure 5!) Look at my smiling white teeth (go! go! go! go!) Let's run a smiling relay~ oh! yes imagine the future! The present continues~ Pretty Cure's magic☆ lucky coming☆Yes! (1, 2, 1・2・3・4・5!) But...I'm not alone since we really so well-matched If it's for somebody we'll all be strong and cheerful~ (oh! yes) If you point your hands to the sun (go! go! go! go!) And swing your body from side to side (Pretty Cure) You'll bathe in a shower of light (go! go! go! go!) Today is another sparkling day (oh! yes) Tomorrow will absolutely be a good day~ So dance the ganbalance (go! go! go! go!) From stress⇒relax (Pretty Cure 5!) Everybody is a shining jewel (go! go! go! go!) The radiance of life itself~ oh! yes Your destiny is good luck! (Your destiny is good luck!) Everybody jumps~ Pretty Cure's magic☆ happy coming☆Yes! Category:Dream Big PreCure Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Dream Big PreCure Songs Category:Article Stubs Category:StarPrecureFan Category:Stubs Category:User:StarPrecureFan